


the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

by strawberrybees (melodicchaos)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i don't write smut use your nasty imaginations, its what we deserved, sabrina deserved to get her dancing queen birthday, the p4 finale we deserved but not the one we got, you DEFINITELY can't tell who my favorite character is from this absolutely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/strawberrybees
Summary: You can dance,You can jive,Having the time of your life,Ooh, see that girl,Watch that scene,Digging the dancing queen...What if Sabrina wished away the Void on the Imp without being interrupted by the trinket man, made everything go away, and got to celebrate her seventeenth birthday like a normal teenager? Scratch (ha,Scratch,no pun intended) everything that we had been given following the scene with Sabrina, the Imp, and the trinket man, and sit back, relax, and enjoy a fluffy birthday fix-it fic instead! Because we deserve it after that mess.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves! i think this is well-needed, and i took a bit of inspo from unseemingowl's fic "speak to me, my lover" in writing this, so go read theirs if you haven't! 
> 
> i'll give one dr.cee's milkshake to anyone who can guess who my favorite character is, because its TOTALLY not obvious (so much sarcasm there) 
> 
> enjoy this fix-it fic, and more importantly - fright club's halloween costumes because I loved coming up with them and i know they'd be the friend group to do group costumes.

“I wish…” 

The words felt odd in Sabrina’s mouth. She wasn’t some fairytale princess, wishing for her true love to come and save her from a horrible family. She had her true love, and a wonderful - more or less - family. Yet, much like the princesses she so admired in her youth, what she needed most right now was a wish to straighten her life out. 

It felt like there had been something trying to hold her back; keep her from fulfilling the wish. There had been these feelings when she performed some other tasks - maybe it was her ‘good’ mortal side, or common sense - but usually she persisted through these feelings, so there was no reason she shouldn’t do the same now. 

Clutching the Imp in her hands tightly, Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut and let the words roll off her tongue. “I wish for the Void to go away - forever.” 

Stillness. The world didn’t feel any different, save for the adrenaline rush Sabrina was coming down from, and in fact felt extraordinarily normal. 

“Hm...and with that...I guess I should go get ready for bed...” she shrugged, before setting the Imp down with the other terrors and heading upstairs to her room. 

The sun was shining and all seemed right when Sabrina awoke the next morning. Even Salem, who had been fairly grumpy since Nick started hanging out at the mortuary more and more — and spent more and more nights in bed with Sabrina — had been in a fairly chipper mood. 

“Good morning, Salem…” she yawned with a scratch under Salem’s chin, before padding into the bathroom to change into her school clothes. Though her bedroom mirror was still shattered, the bathroom one still worked fine, and she could admire her outfit from there. “What do you think, Salem? Should I go with the purple sweater and skirt instead?” she asked, clipping the locket Nick had given her only two nights prior around her neck. 

With a quick meow, Salem shared his opinion on Sabrina’s outfit, ever the harsh critic. Sabrina let out a sigh, changing into Salem’s recommended outfit of a deep blue sweater and skirt with tights, before adjusting her headband and necklace. It was strange how a piece of metal could mean so much to her — both with the necklace from Harvey, and now the one from Nick, which made her wonder if Nick purposefully gave her the gift at that location and time simply to outdo Harvey — but within the chains and delicate designs of the necklaces were memories that only she could experience and treasure, and hold for the rest of her life. 

“Sabrina, hurry up, before your breakfast goes to waste..!” Zelda called from downstairs, snapping the petite teenager out of her fantasy. 

“Coming, Auntie Zee..!” Sabrina called back, before gathering her school bag, shoes, coat, and Salem and heading downstairs. “Good morning everyone..” she beamed.

Hilda spun around on her heel, plate of waffles in hand. “Oh, ‘morning, my love..! Now, I know you didn’t want a big birthday party, but after the rotten year we’ve had, I think a small party will do some good at cheering everyone up. What do you say, hm? We can even make it a Halloween party, and everyone can dress up,” she asked before placing the plate down in front of Sabrina. 

Tossing a strawberry into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully, Sabrina nodded. “I guess you’re right, Auntie. I think it could be fun...I’ll let everyone know when I get to school…” 

“Nicholas called from the Academy, he’ll be here in fifteen minutes to pick you up, cousin,” Ambrose informed. “So eat those before I do.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going..!” Sabrina laughed, finishing her breakfast just as Nick arrived. “Good morning, babe.!” she sang. 

Nick shook his head, a soft smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to Sabrina’s cherry-red lips. “You’re in a good mood this morning,” he noted. 

“Well, we took care of the Eldritch Terrors, why wouldn’t I be?” the ivory haired girl questioned as she slipped her coat and bookbag on. “Bye, aunties, Ambrose, we’ll see you after school.!” 

There was something so familiar about walking hand in hand with Nick to school. They had walked back to the mortuary from the academy dozens of times like this, but walking to Baxter High in this manner felt so organic and comforting. It felt like the universe was finally giving Sabrina something nice, after a year of being kicked to the floor and stepped on. She had her super-hot private school boyfriend at public school with her, student council co-president with her best friend, cheerleading, _and_ she lived to see her seventeenth birthday all the while avoiding a handful of apocalypses from happening. They felt like something out of a movie, especially right now, with Nick in his letterman jacket and her in her cheer uniform. 

“Hey, guys,” Sabrina greeted as Nick settled into the spare arm chair across from Theo and Robin, and she sat in his lap, letting her skirt spread out around her. “What were you all talking about?” she asked, glancing between her closest friends as the lively conversation dulled once she entered the library. 

“Oh, nothing..” Roz shrugged, tightening one of her pigtails. “Just some homework. Really boring stuff, right guys?” she asked, prompting Theo, Robin, and Harvey to nod. 

Sabrina nodded slowly before speaking again, the doubt hanging in the back of her mind. “Well, change of plans on my birthday...my Aunt Hilda said we should have a party, and I know what I said earlier, but I could not agree with her more. It’s a Halloween party too, so we all need to dress up, and I was thinking we could go for a theme? So we can take some nice photos..” 

“Sounds cool to me,” Theo shrugged. “What should we do? We’ve got too many people for our ol’ faithful Mystery Gang..” 

The group thought for a minute, looking around the library, before Sabrina’s face lit up. “Oh! Fairytale characters….Nick and I already have the stuff for Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf.” 

“And I got a silvery-blue dress from my cousin’s wedding that would be perfect for Cinderella..” Roz smiled. 

“That make me your Prince Charming?” Harvey asked, before leaning across the couch to kiss her. 

Nick rolled his eyes, throwing a dull pencil at the two. “Alright, farmboy, knock it off..” 

“What about me and Theo?” Robin asked. 

“We could be Peter Pan and a masculine Tinkerbell...you’ve already got the green hair for Tink,” Theo grinned, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Tinkerbell doesn’t have—whatever,” Harvey started. 

“So that settles it?” Sabrina asked as everyone nodded. “Good...see you guys at my house by six-thirty.” 

——

Sabrina let out a sigh as she swiped on the finishing touch to her Halloween costume - a deep red lipstick that matched her blood-red cape perfectly - before smoothening out her dress. It was nothing fancy, just a white blouse tucked into a black and red skirt that fell to her mid-thigh, with sheer black tights and Mary Jane heels. The cape was what truly sold the outfit, and Nick’s costume would be the cherry on top. 

“Almost ready, babe?” Nick asked, knocking on the bathroom door. 

Sabrina tossed open the door, greeting her boyfriend with a bit more of a flourish than usual. “What do you think?” 

“Stunning, as always…” he breathed. “What about me?” he asked, adjusting the wolf hood on his head. Though they had taken in the length of the hood, as well as the cape’s obnoxiously large hood, it still tended to flop down in Nick’s eyes from time to time. However, the deep greys of the wolf skin matched the grey shirt Nick had chosen wonderfully, and the black jeans were a much-needed contrast, at least to Sabrina. 

“Handsome, with the perfect amount of frightening,” she laughed before placing a kiss on his cheek. “We should head downstairs, everyone should be arriving soon,” she mused while glancing at her alarm clock, which read six-fifteen. 

Upon walking into the kitchen, Sabrina was immediately met with a variety of delicious smells. Roasted vegetables and meats piled high on plates, appetizers and finger foods all around them, and at the center - a giant vanilla cake with strawberry filling for the birthday girl herself. 

“Everything smells incredible, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina beamed, popping a pizza bagel made to look like a ghost into her mouth. 

“And you two look adorable,” Hilda smiled, adjusting Sabrina’s hood, then her own Bride of Frankenstein wig. “What time is everyone-” 

As if on cue, the doorbell chimed, and Roz, Harvey, Theo, and Robin walked in moments later. Roz effortlessly led the group like the monarch she was masquerading as, and Sabrina couldn’t help but admire her best friend. Blue was definitely Roz’s color, and her dress and the hair accessories placed intricately in her updo seemed to sparkle as she moved. Following her had been the boys, who hadn’t put in nearly has much effort as Roz had, although the idea and intentions were clearly there. Harvey’s plain white button down and dress pants conveyed some sort of royal status, and though Theo and Robin’s green shirts were confusing at first, once they explained, the costume made complete sense with Robin’s hair in a poorly-made bun and Theo’s green hat. 

“You guys look incredible!” Sabrina cried to her closest friends, letting her cape swirl around her. “Happy Halloween!”

“Happy birthday!” the quartet chorused, as Roz placed a large gift bag in Sabrina’s arms. 

“Don’t open it yet..!” Roz cried as Sabrina began to tear away the tissue paper. “Wait until later on tonight. It’s nothing bad...it’s just kind of sappy and I don’t want you to ruin your makeup.” 

Sabrina nodded, setting the gift at the base of the stairs. “Thank you, Roz...now come in, make yourselves at home, we were just about to turn on some music and dance!” 

The whole night felt all too similar to her sixteenth birthday, Sabrina realized. Dancing around with her closest friends and family — well, not really the aunties, or Prudence and Agatha, who preferred to be worshipped in their Greek goddesses costumes — enjoying one of her favorite holidays, and to top it all off, an incredible boyfriend, it couldn’t get much better for the young witch. 

With her head on the soft plush fabric covering Nick’s shoulder, Sabrina finally felt herself relax for the first time in months. There was no impending doom, no terrifying baptism or celestial being coming to attack them; just Nick and her slow dancing to Etta James’ ‘At Last’ surrounded by the people she loved most in the world. 

As the song switched over, Ambrose adjusted the tie of his Jay Gasby costume and tapped Nick on the shoulder, asking for a dance with his cousin. 

“Having a good birthday, cous’?” Ambrose asked, spinning Sabrina around the dining room turned makeshift dance floor. 

“Amazing…” Sabrina sighed. “How’s Operation Nighthawk going?” she asked, giggling at the silly name she had given to the plan she and Ambrose had come up with for him to woo Prudence once more. 

“Slow...but progress. She said she’d consider spending the night, as long as you and Nicholas were on your best behavior,” he nodded. 

“Good, you deserve to be happy, Ambrose. And she does that for you,” she beamed. “But no promises on me and Nick,” Sabrina laughed as ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA began to play. 

“Oh my goddess!” she squealed, pulling Roz and Theo away from their boyfriends and onto the dance floor. “Come on, don’t laugh, we have a promise to uphold!” she cried, dancing around in the most dramatic and silly way with her best friends. 

As the night began to wind down, and the guests began to head off to their respective homes (or, in Prudence’s case, as Sabrina noted, up to Ambrose’s room), Sabrina settled onto the bottom stair in the entryway to open Roz’s present. Beneath the layers of tissue paper had been a scrapbook, documenting every major milestone and memory the two had experienced together. Their first day of kindergarten where their sacred bond of best-friendship had been formed, their middle school years with all of its awkwardness, Sabrina’s first date with Harvey, every single school dance, Sabrina’s sixteenth birthday-slash-Halloween party, any small trinket, memory, and scrap Sabrina could think of, Roz had put in the scrapbook. Ending with tonight, and a polaroid photo of Sabrina slow-dancing with Nick, one of all of Fright Club laughing and having fun, and one of Roz, Theo, and Sabrina dancing to ‘Dancing Queen,’ with Halloween stickers and the words _Happy Sweet Seventeen to our dancing queen!_ written in Roz’s looping script. 

“How did she even get all this..” Sabrina murmured, tracing her fingers over the pages. “Goddess, I love her..” 

“When you’re ready-” Nick started with a kiss on her shoulder. “- I have one more present for you upstairs. No rush, though.”

Sabrina frowned, looking up at her boyfriend. “You didn’t have to get me another present, Nick,” she tutted, closing the scrapbook. “But let me call Roz to thank her. Meet you upstairs in fifteen?” 

“Perfect,” he grinned, before running upstairs. 

After hanging up the phone, Sabrina raced upstairs to find her room dimly lit by a plethora of candles, a bouquet of chocolate roses in the center of her bed, and Nick sitting on the edge on the mattress, clad in nothing but his boxers. 

“What’s all this?” she asked, closing the door. 

He shook his head, laughing. “What do you think, Spellman?” he teased. “Only the best for the birthday girl…” he murmured before kissing her. 

“Mm....I’m not going to complain,” Sabrina nodded, shedding her cloak and kicking off her heels before running her hands through Nick’s hair. “Privacy spell?”

“Taken care of,” he replied, working on the buttons of the blouse. “Did that when you came in.”

Sabrina beamed, slipping out of her skirt. “Mm, you’re so smart.” 

“I know,” Nick grinned and tossed Sabrina’s blouse to the side. “Happy birthday, babe. Glad I could spend this one with you...I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
